


The Shadows' Dance

by DavineNaughter



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Attacks, Attempted robbery, Corpses, Crying, Depression, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of attempted suicide, Murder, Saddness, Violence, assisted suicide maybe?, bullet, gun - Freeform, idk what to call it, kinda sorta suicide?, you'll cry too probs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavineNaughter/pseuds/DavineNaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shadows danced around Phil, and for the first time ever it made him smile.</p><p>As he looked around himself, the shadows were bending and twisting, lashing out as blackness sliced through the light. They had always had a tight hold on Phil, ever since he was a young boy. He went into the woods where the sign said to stay back, and the shadows had followed him away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shadows' Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have no idea where the hell this came from or where it went or what happened or what I just wrote all I can say is I'm kind of scared of my brain right now.

The shadows danced around Phil, and for the first time ever it made him smile.

As he looked around himself, the shadows were bending and twisting, lashing out as blackness sliced through the light. They had always had a tight hold on Phil, ever since he was a young boy. He went into the woods where the sign said to stay back, and the shadows had followed him away.

The shadows had never been nice to him. They had always cut him when he didn't listen, or held him back as his friends walked away. His mum was scared of the shadows, and so was the rest of his family. Except for his brother, who had been fascinated by the shapes invading space where they had no right to do so. But one day Martyn had accidentally hurt Phil, and when his tears cleared Martyn lay on the floor, pale and in a pool of red.

That's when Phil started fighting the shadows. He hated them. There was nothing he despised more than the demons he was cursed with. Many times had he tried to end his tormented life, but they always stopped him. They wouldn't let him alone.

But something changed.

When Phil was in school, the shadows retreated. They let him be. They all piled into where his own shadow should have been. Of course that shadow was weak and small and killed long ago, but they other shadows would play pretend. Almost no one noticed the odd boy with a shadow blacker than it was grey.

One day someone got mad at Phil. Phil was an angry person, and one day he was tired and just couldn't be bothered to hold his tongue. He didn't really care about the others, or anything really. So some thug had him against the locker, about to punch him in the face. Though he had tried to end his life, Phil had never actually enjoyed pain. He had never attempted to harm himself in his mortal form, only release himself from it. So he flinched as a random fist was about to smash his nose in, shutting his eyes to brace himself.

But that fist never came. Phil opened his eyes, and a shadow had a firm grip around the fist, the other boy's eyes widened in shock. Phil saw as several more shadows snuck up on the boy from behind, eventually pinning him to the wall, about to slash across his neck. "No!" Phil had cried helplessly. No one else could end up like Martyn.

To his utter surprise, and the apparent shock of the pale boy against the wall, the shadows paused. "Don't kill him," Phil whimpered. And somehow, the shadows withdrew. The kid ran away as Phil collapsed to the ground, sobbing in relief.

"Thank you," he whispered out. Then he felt a sort of blanket over him. He looked back and saw himself coated in black. It was terrifying, but warm, and he couldn't help but fall in love with the sensation.

That was the day Phil realised that he shadows would listen to him. Since he wasn't a little kid and could think properly for himself, they generally did as he asked.

So they stayed in his silhouette during the day, wrapping around him and keeping him warm at night. Once his mother said he looked happier and asked what had changed. He simply said, "they're friendlier now."

Whenever someone treated him poorly, he could feel the shadows itching to get around their throat. The feeling scared Phil. But they stayed dormant because Phil wanted them to, and he was able to live relatively normally.

His life started looking up when he was 19, when he started sharing with the Internet. It was nice to talk to people without being scared he could hurt them. Phil had never had that before, and he felt more at ease than he ever had.

One day he met a boy on the Internet called Dan. The boy was warm, he looked warm, and he made Phil feel warm. Almost as warm as the shadows. And he was brown. All his life Phil had been black, and the shadows eventually even overtook his ginger hair, leaving the only colour on his pale body to be the clear and empty blue of his eyes. But Dan was soft brown. There was nothing sharp about the boy, and his smile made Phil's grow.

Eventually they met in person, and it was magical. When Dan got near him the shadows never once tried to interfere, and when their lips met he couldn't even feel them at all. Of course, they never left. They were always there for Phil. They only wanted what was best for Phil.

Even when the two moved in together, and Phil could feel the shadows get jealous, but they submitted. Phil introduced Dan to them once he was comfortable, and Dan wasn't scared. He was mystified, and drawn in, and let the shadows touch him, inspect him, familiarise themselves with him. Phil told Dan of how they always protected him, and a warm smile found its way onto his face. Warm warm warm. 

Dan befriended the shadows, something no one had ever managed to do. When the two slept side by side, the shadows warned them both in a blanket, and Phil was happy.

Even when he saw Dan's eyes grow more weary over time, the shadows didn't notice, and Dan just smiled that warm warm smile at him, and everything was okay.

Thugs jumped them on the street one day, holding them at gunpoint. Dan was trembling and pale, but Phil just grabbed his hand. Dan looked at him, wide eyed at how calm his boyfriend managed to be, seemingly oblivious to the danger. The movement of Phil's hand caused a trigger to be pulled, and while Dan screamed into the night, the shadows leapt forwards. The bullet hit a wall, and Phil rushed to hug a traumatised Dan who had collapsed in shock. "It's okay, Dan. They'll always protect me. They'll always protect us," Phil soothed, stroking the warm brown hair of the boy who had gone cold.

Once he was calm Phil grabbed his hand, which wasn't as cold anymore, and led him to stand up. It wasn't until then until Phil noticed the night illuminating the grey of pale skin and the black of blood red. The bullet had ricocheted from the wall into the soft flesh of the attacker. Phil went cold, and so did Dan. The shadows came to try and warm them, but they only felt more thoroughly chilled.

They went home and Dan said he had to be alone for a while, climbing into his own bed. Phil complied, completely understanding, and retired to his own room. The shadows tried to warm him, but he shooed them away, practically frozen by the black.

He woke up to find the shadows back around him, and more pale and red in the other room, in Dan's bed. Phil had cried, and tried to get them to leave him alone, but they were persistent in remaining by his side. They wanted to comfort him, even after shattering his world to pieces.

Phil didn't have the strength or will to fight them off, because everything was cold and maybe they could bring the warm back again. They tried to hug him, to envelop him like they always had in a nest of happy, but it failed. They could feel Phil was sad, and they didn't know what to do. So when Phil finally spoke they did what he asked, lost in trying to fix the broken boy they cared for.

So when Phil finally said, "me too," in a small voice they did what he asked, lost in trying to fix the warm boy who had gone cold under their care.

So when Phil once more tried to free himself from his curse they did what he asked. The shadows danced around Phil, and for the first time ever it made him smile. Finally.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, because I am in LOVE with feedback!  
> Okay, I don't know either. This was a random thought I had on the bus and I wrote it in like half an hour with no editing and just let myself write. I never do that, and...now you see why.   
> I've never really done this style of writing before, and it isn't something I like to read, but it was pretty cool/fun to write, so...let me know if you want more stuff in this weird and detached style, I guess?  
> I know I said I would update HPTI next, but this just came to me and I decided to go with it.  
> Don't worry, it didn't actually take any time out of my regular writing schedule(lol if you could call it that) from HPTI or MNAFD, it was just a weird thing I did.  
> FEEDBACK FEEDBACK FEEDBACK PLEASE  
> Hope you enjoyed ^.^


End file.
